His Butterfly
by Shakuma-Marie-Uchiha
Summary: When Minho goes to the SHINee Maknae Taemin for comfort after a horrible nightmare while on tour, the two discover something that their hearts had been telling them from the very beginning that their heads never wanted to accept. Yaoi. 2MIN Taemin/Minho
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Oooooo, sorry I haven't posted anything lately guys. D: Starting college isn't as fun-filled as it sounds. Trust me. *cries***

**Sooo...I've been read some SHINee fics recently, and I've fallen in love with the 2MIN pairing. Which, for those of you who don't know, is the pairing of SHINee's maknae/lead dancer Taemin and the lead rapper Minho. I find it to be rather...adorable, I guess? I don't know. This is basically one big experiment. I've never written about characters that are actually _real people_. Forgive me if they're a little OOC. But, I digress. Enjoy the prolouge of _His Butterfly_!**

**"**Taemin-ah?" The maknae glanced up from his book momentarily to see a somewhat tired-looking and pale-faced Minho leaning on the doorframe of the room that Taemin occupied. "Minho-hyung. What's wrong? You don't look so good," Taemin said, setting his book aside and letting the pages close, his bookmark lying forgotten as it fluttered to the floor when Taemin jumped up to support his weary-looking hyung. "That's…an understatement, Taemin-ah. I…feel absolutely horrid," he whispered. Taemin's eyes went wide. Minho was always in the best of health. Yes, they were all a little tired and pale from being slightly overworked. They _were_on tour right now. But this never happened. "Hyung-" Taemin's sentence was cut off as Minho's knees more or less turned to jelly beneath him, and Taemin had to hold him up to keep him from falling to the floor. "Hyung, this sounds pointless, but I think maybe you should sit down," Taemin stated. "Here…is fine…I think," Minho muttered. "No, no, it's not, hyung," Taemin replied, carefully pulling his hyung over to the single twin bed that sat on the far side of the room. SHINee's maknae helped his hyung sit on the edge of the bed, silently pushing his forgotten book aside and out of the way. Taemin then stood in from of Minho and gently set his hands on the older band member's shoulders to provide him at least a little support. "Now tell me, Minho-hyung, what's happened to you? You're whiter than a sheet. Do need to get umma to take you to the hospital?" he asked quietly. Minho shook his head. Taemin narrowed his eyes in concern for his hyung. "Hyung…it's okay. Tell me," he said. Minho muttered something. "Hmm? Say that again, hyung. I didn't hear you. You talk quiet," Taemin murmured, bending down a little to see Minho's face.

Minho repeated himself, speaking louder this time, but still whispering. "I…had a nightmare, Taemin-ah." Taemin squeezed his hung's shoulders slightly, encouraging him silently to continue. "I-I don't…remember the majority of it…I wouldn't tell it even if I did…but…but…." Minho stopped speaking as quiet sobs began to wrack his frame. "Hyung?" Taemin prompted gently. Minho glanced up at him for a second, before taking interest in the floor again. "In it…my nightmare...you…you were killed, Taemin-ah. And…it was my fault. I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. All I did was watch. I stood by and watched you die. I…had to make sure it was just a dream, but…it still feels so real…and…" Minho's voice faded, and he closed his eyes. He felt the gentle pressure of Taemin's hands disappear from his shoulders, the feel of the mattress beneath him shift as more weight was added to it, and the feel of Taemin pull him into his slim, strong arms and embrace him. Minho clung to Taemin, almost helplessly, acting quite unlike himself. Taemin rubbed his back reassuringly and held him tighter as the older band member continued to sob. "Sshhh, Minho-hyung…I'm here…I'm okay. Everything's alright. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, okay? It's alright," Taemin murmured, trying to get his hyung to calm down. Eventually, Minho's sobs quieted, and he pulled away from Taemin slowly. The maknae looked at him solemnly, his concern for Minho still lingering in his brown eyes. "Ah…thank you…Taemin-ah. I'm sorry. I just-" Taemin silenced him by shaking his head. Minho sighed, rubbing one of his eyes. "Can…can I stay with you the rest of the night, Taemin-ah? Is that…okay?" Minho asked, sounding scared of the maknae's ungiven answer. However, Taemin smiled and nodded. "Of course you can, Minho-hyung. Why wouldn't it be okay?" he asked, slightly confused. Minho just shook his head.

Taemin stood, looking inquiringly at Minho. Minho stood, shakily, to allow Taemin to fix the covers on his bed. When he finished, the maknae looked silently from his bed to Minho, telling him to go first. Minho slid under the covers and situated himself, facing the wall and away from Taemin, then felt the mattress shift beneath him again as Taemin lay down behind him. This he expected. But what he didn't expect was Taemin wrapping his arms around Minho's slim waist and pulling him back until Minho was safely tucked right next to Taemin's body, so close that Minho could feel the quick beat of Taemin's heart on his back. "…Taemin-ah?" he questioned quietly. Taemin only pulled his hyung closer, if that was possible. "Sshhh. You're always trying to protect me, hyung. It's my turn to protect you. This way…you'll know I'm here even if you're asleep. So, no more nightmares for my hyung," he whispered. Minho sighed and closed his eyes, moving a hand to rest over Taemin's, which were clasped tightly around his waist. Silence enshrouded them for a time, before Minho whispered the maknae's name. "Hmm?" Was the sleep reply from behind him. "You…won't ever…leave me, will you? I don't want you to leave, Taemin-ah. I wouldn't have anyone to support me, let alone do this for me. You won't leave…right?" he asked quietly. Taemin slowly unclasped his hands and twined the fingers of one hand with the one Minho had moved. "Never, hyung. I promise," Taemin whispered quietly into Minho's ear.

_It was only the beginning._

**Well? Did you like it? R&R please! Free cy-cookies shaped like SHINee for my reviewers!**

**~Shakuma-Marie-Uchiha**


	2. Chocolatechip pancakes, anyone?

**A/N: Just thought you should all know that all of SHINee have their LUCIFER hairstyles except for Minho-oppa. I decided to give him his pretty, sexy, long, curly hair from the RingDingDong MV days. Don't get me wrong though. Taeminnie is still my favorite SHINee member, no doubt about that! So, here is the first actual chapter of His Butterfly. Enjoy!**

**line break**

_**Choi Minho's POV**_

I woke up this morning in an unfamiliar bed, with the unfamiliar feeling of something wrapped around my waist. I blinked dazedly, trying to figure out what was going on, or, if anything, where I was. That's when I remembered last night, how I had had…that horrible nightmare and gone to Taemin-ah's room, looking to see if my dream had been nothing more than that. A dream. Nothing more. That was what the unfamiliar pressure around my waist was. Taemin's arms, wrapped protectively around me. I attempted to move out of Taemin's grasp, but my try at freedom only resulted in being pulled closer to the maknae. 'Well,' I thought, 'this isn't so bad. We have the day off anyways. Why not sleep in?' Well, that was until Key-hyung practically knocked the door down and yelled 'breakfast time!' as loud as he possibly could. I groaned inwardly, and Taemin started awake behind me. "Whatsgoingon? Whosthere?" he muttered almost incoherently, as he broke his contact with me and sat up to stare at the doorway. I turned over to see the surprised look on Key-hyung's face. "Well then. I wondered where you had disappeared to last night. You're horrible when you have nightmares," Key said, laughing. "So? Who's up for chocolate-chip pancakes?" he asked, before heading off to their tiny kitchen to cook breakfast.

_**Normal POV**_

After a few shared minutes of looking from the door to each other, Taemin and Minho finally pulled themselves out from under the covers of the maknae's bed and went downstairs for a well earned breakfast made by Key. Onew and Jyonghyun were already at their minuscule kitchen table, with Onew looking as if he was about to pass out at any second and Jyonghyun still half asleep. The two youngest band members groggily took their seats with their hyungs as Key began setting chocolate-chip pancakes suited to each of their tastes in front of them, before finally sitting down himself with his own syrup-drench hotcakes. Onew looked at him resignedly, asking something like 'how in the world are you so happy so early?' before shaking his head and beginning to work on downing his breakfast.

They ate in complete silence, trying to wake themselves up enough during their meal to at least somewhat resemble Key's early good mood. Not one of them matched up to him. Then again, when you have _pink _bedding, not much _can_ match up to that sort of person. Key looked at his still-sleepy band-mates and sighed. "Why don't you all just go back to bed? I'll wake you up before lunch, so you'll at least eat properly today, okay?" Not a word was spoken as the other four members of SHINee looked at Key, at each other, and back at Key. Each of them nodded and slowly made their way back to their beds. Minho and Taemin were last to convince themselves that a bed was a better idea than the table, let alone a chair. However, Key stopped them both from leaving, on the pretense of wanting to ask them something. Actually, it wasn't pretense at all. He had a relevant question to ask. "What was all of that this morning, hmm? You usually come to me or Jinki when you have nightmares, Minho. Was it that bad?" he asked gently. Taemin and Minho glanced at each other for a second, and Minho quietly explained what the problem had been, with Key nodding and 'uh-huh'-ing through the entire explanation. "Okay. I understand, Minho," Key said, waving them off. "Go back to Taemin's bed - you two look thoroughly comfortable so close to one another." The two stared at him for a minute or two, looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to Taemin's room to slip beneath the warm sheets and fall back to dreams, with Minho wrapped tightly in Taemin's arms. Well, they tried to fall back to dreams, but that plan failed horribly the moment Minho fell asleep.

_**Choi Minho's POV**_

_'No, not again,' I thought. I stood in the middle of a clearing in the forest back home, near the place I had grown up. 'This isn't happening. Not again,' I thought. I looked around the clearing, taking in the silent beauty of the forest. The silent beauty that was shattered only moments later by the sound of gunshots. I began to run. Not away from, but towards the sound. I heard shouting. The sounds of someone stumbling through the underbrush of the forest. Someone's pleading voice, begging for mercy, insistent that they had done nothing wrong. I knew that voice. The youngest, the maknae, of SHINee. Taemin. I had to do something, so I ran faster. And, only seconds later, I came to a dead stop beside an ancient redwood on the edge of another clearing. The melancholy sight before me was heart-wrenching. Taemin, helplessly pinned to a tree by shear fear. A tall, muscular man with red-brown hair dressed in all black, the gun in his hand calmly aimed straight at Taemin's heart. Sunlight streamed down from between the trees, casting light on Taemin and causing shadow to envelop the man in black. "Please…please, I've done nothing! Why? Why…?" Sobs shook Taemin's pleading frame as he begged and pleaded for his life. The man in black said nothing, and flicked the safety one his gun off with his thumb. I wanted to do something, anything, to help Taemin, but it was as if my feet had been glued to the forest floor. I could do nothing but stand and watch as the man checked his aim, grinned, and pulled the trigger of his gun. Taemin's scream rang out at the same time as the sound of the gunshot, and was cut off sickeningly when the bullet lodged itself in his chest. The man with the red-brown hair disappeared, and I could move again. I went straight to Taemin, who was now sitting at the base of the tree he had been trapped by, a dark, red streak behind him from where he had slid down the tree trunk. It felt like I couldn't get to him fast enough, though it only took a couple seconds. I threw myself to my knees beside him, saying his name over and over again. He looked at me with clouded eyes, weakly lifting a had to my cheek. "T-Taemin…" I whispered, bringing a hand up to cover his. "I-I'm…sorry…Minho…hyung. I…should've…ra-" he cut off mid-sentence, coughing. Blood trickled down his chin. I wiped it away, but only for it to be replace by more. That was when I noticed the horrible wound the man in black had left in his wake. Taemin's chest was so soaked with blood, I could barely see where it bubbled to the surface from. "…Hyung…" Taemin whispered, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. I gently wiped them away with my free hand. "Sshhh, Taemin-ah. Minho. Just Minho," I said quietly to him, carefully brushing his long hair away from his face. He smiled for a moment, and winced in pain. "Taemin?" He only shook his head a little. "…Minho…" Those clouded eyes looked into mine, filled with sadness. "…S-Sarang…hae…Minho…" Taemin smiled at me again, shuddered, and went still. His hand slipped from beneath mine, falling to the ground to rest on the roots of the tree. I screamed his name to the heavens in grief._

_**Lee Taemin's POV**_

_**I had no idea what to do the moment Minho-hyung began twitching in his sleep. Occasionally, he would mutter something, but I couldn't make out the words. I got up out of bed when he started tossing and turning. After a while, he went completely still. He was quiet. And then, just when I thought he was okay, that it was over, he curled in on himself, screaming. But he wasn't just doing that. He wasn't just yelling. It was my name that he was screaming in his sleep. 'He…must be having that nightmare again,' I thought. I still didn't know what to do. Should I wake him up? Leave him alone? Arrghh, I don't know! I supposed I should just wake him up. Of course, the moment I went to do just that, he sat up like someone had dumped cold water on him. "Minho-hyung?" I queried. He just stared at me. "You…had that nightmare again, didn't you?"**_


	3. Listen to Umma

**A/N: ! I have a beta reader now. I'll be fixing grammar mistakes and such starting Tuesday, when I get my copies back. Thanks to _chihine_ for leaving me a review~ You get a SHINee cy-cookie! For now, seeing as I'm on a writing kick and really only have some sewing and a demonstration speech to finish by next week, here's chapter two of **_**His Butterfly**_**! Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

_**Last Chapter Recap, Lee Taemin's POV**_

I had no idea what to do the moment Minho-hyung began twitching in his sleep. Occasionally, he would mutter something, but I couldn't make out the words. I got up out of bed when he started tossing and turning. After a while, he went completely still. He was quiet. And then, just when I thought he was okay, that it was over, he curled in on himself, screaming. But he wasn't just doing _that_. He wasn't just yelling. It was _my_ name that he was screaming in his sleep. _'He…must be having that nightmare again,'_ I thought. I still didn't know what to do. Should I wake him up? Leave him alone? Arrghh, I don't know! I supposed I should just wake him up. Of course, the moment I went to do just that, he sat up like someone had dumped cold water on him. "Minho-hyung?" I queried. He just stared at me. "You…had that nightmare again, didn't you?"

* * *

_**Choi Minho's POV**_

I could only look at Taemin, standing in front of me. In one piece. No blood, his eyes still shining brightly. "Just a dream. Just a dream. Nothing more. Nothing more," I repeated to myself, taking interest in the floor. "I thought so, hyung," Taemin whispered, coming to sit next to me on his bed. I felt weight on my shoulder. Taemin's hand. I looked over at him. Those eyes, filled with concern, looked silently at me. Quietly, Taemin asked; "Will…you tell me, hyung? What happens in your nightmare? I…want to help. But…I can't unless you tell me." I recounted the entire thing to him in a whisper, reliving it again as I did so. I left out the bit at the end where the dream-Taemin had said 'Saranghae' to me. I broke down in tears for a second time, ashamed of myself and of my subconscious. Taemin wrapped his arm around my shoulders, trying to reassure me. I didn't even look up when I heard the door latch release as Key came in the room, or even when it latched behind him.

_**Key's POV**_

I couldn't help but stare when I went into Taemin's room. Minho? In tears? Absolutely unheard of. I looked to my youngest 'son' as soon as the door latched behind me. Taemin shook his head at me. '_No better_' said the look he sent me. I sighed. This must be _really_ bad for Minho to be crying, let alone not even coming to me or Jinki about the problem. Sometimes, that boy worries me. Right now, he just has me freaked out. I went to sit on Minho's other side, leaning forward on my elbow and clasping my hands. "Minho-ah? What's wrong? You know you can tell umma," I said softly. He glanced at me momentarily, and then nodded at Taemin, who launched into a second, more detailed explanation of what was wrong with Minho. I gaped in amazement. I never knew that Minho had such horrid nightmares. Sure, he moved our entire shared bunk-bed back home when he had bad dreams, but this was a whole different story.

Using the sleeve of my shirt, I gently dabbed away Minho's tears, muttering comforting nonsense the whole time. He didn't stop me, so I knew he appreciated my concern for him. When I finished, I lightly turned his face towards me. He looked at me with sullen, scared eyes, like a child who had just forever lost its parents. "Minho-ah," I said, "listen to umma. No matter how horrible it is, no matter frightening, I want you to remember something for me. It is nothing more than a dream. It _can't_ hurt you, and it _can't_ hurt Taemin-ah. Do you understand your hyung?" Minho nodded his understanding to me, barely muttering a 'yes, Key-umma.' He was still to frightened to say much more than that. I smiled and hugged him until he could hardly breath, and then did the same to Taemin. "Keep an eye on him, Tae-tae," I said to the maknae, who blushed and nodded. I left then, returning to the itty-bitty kitchen to work on lunch. That of which I'm _sure_ that Jinki will be happy to get out of bed for. That man would rather die than not have his chicken.

_**Lee Taemin's POV**_

"M-Minho-hyung…" I said, removing my arm from around his shoulders, only to clasp my hands in front of me. Minho looked silently at me, his face the personification of absolute sadness, of hopelessness. The tear tracks on his face were no longer as distinct as they had been before Key-hyung had been here, but…something was still…well, _off_, about my hyung. "W-What do we do now?" I asked him. He only shook his head and muttered what sounded like "I don't know anymore". That was what scared me the most. Minho-hyung _always_ knew what to do, even when the other hyungs didn't. I felt ready to fall to tears myself. It was as if this world tour was pulling everything apart at the seams. I hated it, profusely. Now, I took my turn to find interest in the irritating pattern of the carpeting. The empty silence last forever, and yet took no time at all. Eventually, Minho-hyung looked over at me, though I wasn't aware of it until he set a hand on my knee, making me look up at him. "I'm sorry, Taemin-ah," he said to me. I stared at him questioningly. "What for?" I asked. "You didn't' do anything wrong, Minho-hyung." He laughed quietly to himself. "It feels…as if I've done _something_ to harm you, by having these…these stupid dreams," he said. I couldn't help but laugh. Minho-hyung only stared at me. I quieted myself before speaking in a much more serious tone. "No, Hyung, you haven't. _I'm_ the one who should be sorry, seeing that I can't do a single thing to help you. Maybe…if we weren't so stressed out and tense, this wouldn't happen." Minho-hyung nodded in agreement. "So…what do we do about it?" he asked. I grinned.

Of course, we _had_ to bring all our gaming systems with us on tour. And thankfully, our suite had a wonderfully _large_ flat-screen TV. I wasted no time in pulling Minho-hyung out of my room to sit in front of that wonderful TV and set up his favorite gaming system for him. He laughed when I couldn't find the proper place to plug in the RWY cords, and pointed out that they should go in the other side of the TV. I can't help that I'm every bit of a failure when it comes to technology sometimes. Not even Onew-hyung is as bad. I finally finished, getting everything in it's right spot, and turned the TV on. Minho-hyung snatched the remote from me like the ninja he is the moment I sat down next to him on the couch. I watched him flip channels until the screen went blue and some words in English appeared in the corner of the screen. He quickly sent me across the room to turn on the game system. The blue screen flickered away as I went to sit back down on the couch, and the system's menu screen replaced it.

_**Choi Minho's POV**_

I think we must've sat there for at _least_ three hours playing video games. We only took a break because Key-umma called us to the little kitchen table for lunch. Onew-hyung sat there already, impatiently staring at Key-umma. Jonghyun-hyung was leaning his head on one hand in the seat next to our leader, not even bothering to comment on Onew-hyung's eagerness for lunch. I sat next to Taemin-ah, who looked at me strangely. I stared at him quizzically. He nodded at Onew-appa. I shrugged. I had long ago stopped wondering what it was about Onew-hyung and chicken. Personally, I think he has a fetish for it.

Key-umma set Onew-hyung's food in front of him first, and our leader promptly dug in without even a 'Thank you' to Key-umma. That earned him a slap in the back of the head, making Jonghyun-oppa, Taemin-ah, and I laugh. Onew-hyung glared at us only momentarily before returning to his large mountain of chicken. Key-umma only shook his head, proceeding to bring the rest of us our lunch. Having learned our lessons, of course, we thanked him for his generosity and put him in an even happier mood than he was in this morning. Crud. If this morning was bad, we're like night-time shadows to his mid-day sunshine now. Sometimes, it's just disgusting how happy Key-umma is. I wonder sometimes why he isn't the tenth member of So Nyuh Shi Dae. He would fit in perfectly with them. I almost choked on my food laughing as I imagined him doing the steps for _Gee_, _Oh!_, and _Into the New World_. Said laughing earned me odd looks for almost all of my fellow band members. Only Onew-appa ignored me. Chicken was more important to him at the moment. "Something you want to share, Minho-ah?" Jonghyun-oppa asked me gloomily. I held up a hand, telling him to wait a moment so I could swallow my food.

"I-I was just thinking…that some days…Key-umma would make the _perfect_ tenth member for So Nyuh Shi Dae!" I said. Key-umma looked confused, but brightened when he understood. He then promptly stood up from his seat and began singing and dancing to the chorus of _Oh!_. Taemin-ah broke down laughing, practically face planting into his lunch. Jonghyun-oppa stared in amazement, so surprised he couldn't even manage to grin. I laughed even harder than I had when I had just been imagining it. Even Onew-appa looked up from his precious chicken and almost fell out of his chair laughing. Key-umma then switched to the chorus for _Gee_, and we laughed all the harder. That wasn't the last of it either. Once we had all recovered and finished eating and Key-umma had taken care of our dishes as we were chatting about how flamboyant our 'Umma' could be, he broke out into song and dance _again_, this time to _Into the New World_. With Taemin-ah practically dying as he rolled on the floor laughing, Jonghyun-oppa with his head down on the table and his body shaking from amusement, Onew-appa with his arms folded over his stomach trying to avoid hitting his forehead on the table, and myself trying _not_ to laugh as I wondered if Key-umma had read my mind, he shifted versions of the song and began the long, remix-version dance break. "K-Key-umma," I begged though my laughing ,"p-please, s-stop! Y-you're going t-to," I paused to cough. "G-going to kill u-us! J-just look-" I paused, unable to hold off more laughter as Key-shifted back to the original version of the song and the last two choruses. I couldn't even continue my sentence, I was laughing so hard.

Key-umma finally finished, leaving us all exhausted and in pain from so much laughing. Taemin-ah was still on the floor, lying on his back and switching from laughing and coughing painfully. I shook my head at Key-hyung. "If you ever do that again," I said seriously, "I swear I will leave and not come back until you switch over to So Nyuh Shi Dae." With that, I went and helped Taemin-ah up off the linoleum and returned to the small couch in the other room and went back to playing video-games, with Taemin-ah following behind me.

_**Lee Taemin's POV**_

When I sat, well, more like plopped, next to Minho-hyung on the couch, still coughing, he turned his somewhat serious gaze on me. "Taemin-ah, are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded and smiled, trying to catch my breath. "I'm fine, Minho-hyung, really," I said, "I'm just not used to doing that much laughing." Minho-hyung raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. He grinned and handed me the game controller. "Your turn, Taemin-ah."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for chapter two. What did you think? My favorite part is where Key is dancing to SNSD's music. :D**

**Reviews are love. I need some of that~**

**More cy-cookies of SHINee for reviewers!**


	4. Saranghae

**A/N: Oooooo~ Chapter Three. I think this is getting at least a little bit interesting, no? **

**I recommend listening to 'Quasimodo' or 'Obsession' while you read this. There's soooo much emotion in these songs, it almost makes me sick. Well, more sick. D: Has anyone figured out the secret behind the title of this fic yet?**

**Anyways, enjoy the third chappie for **_**His Butterfly.**_

_**Last Chapter Recap**_

_Minho recovers from a second run of his nightmare. Key gives him a little mother-to-son talk. Lunch is served. Taemin and Minho play video-games for almost three hours on the flat-screen TV. Minho wonders what would happen if Key was the tenth member of So Nyuh Shi Dae. Key breaks out into song and dance in the middle of the kitchen. The members of SHINee nearly die laughing. Taemin literally 'rolls on the floor laughing'. The author alludes to an issue with Taemin's health. Minho becomes concerned for Taemin, but doesn't show it. Taemin gets a turn with Minho's favorite video-game._

_End Recap._

* * *

_**Lee Taemin's POV**_

"Minho-hyung…I'm tired," I muttered, almost asleep where I sat. "You can take a nap, Taemin-ah. You don't have to stay awake if you don't want to," Minho said. "Yeah…but I don't want to leave you out here…all by yourself. What if…Key-umma decides to dance again? I'll wake up and find you dead from laughing to much. And the couch is…way to small to lay down. Plus, I don't have a proper pillow," I complained. Minho paused his game and chewed on the corner of his lip, trying to think of a solution. "Well…" he murmured. "Well?" I repeated. "No, never mind. It was a silly idea anyways. I'll be fine, Taemin-ah. Go take a proper nap," he said, waving me away. I crossed my arms and frowned at him. "What?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me. "I just…I'd rather not," I said. "Okay…so what then?" Minho-hyung sure was full of short questions today. I didn't quite know what to answer that one with, but then I got an idea. "I'll just use you as a pillow, Minho-hyung!" I exclaimed. "Well, if that's okay with you, I will." Minho-hyung looked at me for a few minutes. What? Did I do something wrong?

Minho-hyung finally broke his silence with a quiet 'okay'. I cheered internally. I knew Minho-hyung didn't much like close contact, but was glad that he was making an exception for me. I curled up a little bit, pulling my feet up onto the couch, and leaned against him, using his shoulder as my pillow. I felt, more than heard, Minho-hyung sigh before the background music to his game resumed as he un-paused it and continued to button-mash this and direction-pad-combo that. I sighed contently and fell asleep.

_**Choi Minho's POV**_

I don't have a clue when I fell asleep too. It might have minutes, or maybe an hour or so after Taemin fell soundly to dreams on my shoulder. I only remember my dream.

_I once again stood in the middle of a clearing in the forest back home, near the place I had grown up. I looked around the clearing, taking in the silent beauty of the forest. The silent beauty that was shattered only moments later by the sound of gunshots. I began to run. Not away from, but towards the sound. I heard shouting. The sounds of someone stumbling through the underbrush of the forest. Someone's pleading voice, begging for mercy, insistent that they had done nothing wrong. I knew that voice. The youngest, the maknae, of SHINee. Taemin. I had to do something, so I ran faster. And, only seconds later, I came to a dead stop beside an ancient redwood on the edge of another clearing. The melancholy sight before me was heart-wrenching. Taemin, helplessly pinned to a tree by shear fear. A tall, muscular man with red-brown hair dressed in all black, the gun in his hand calmly aimed straight at Taemin's heart. Sunlight streamed down from between the trees, casting light on the man in black., revealing his shadowed face. "Please…please, I've done nothing! Why? Why…?" Sobs shook Taemin's pleading frame as he begged and pleaded for his life. The man in black said nothing, and flicked the safety one his gun off with his thumb. I knew that face. It was my own. And now, as I tested the forest floor, I found that I could move. Before, it had been the fear of not knowing that had stopped me. I knew what I was up against now. I ran forward, stopping in the line of my replica's shot and throwing my arms out to my sides, protecting Taemin. It didn't matter. My replica shot anyways, not caring who he killed. Taemin's scream rang out at the same time as the sound of the gunshot. I didn't even feel the bullet lodge in my heart, didn't see the man with my face disappear, didn't feel Taemin catch me as I fell. I barely registered Taemin's face above my own, even as he pleaded for me to say something, _anything_, to him. That was when the pain hit me. I flinched as pain set every nerve in my body on fire, making it feel as though molten lead flowed though my body as it lit my blood on fire, too. I open my eyes, which I just noticed I had closed, and looked up at Taemin. "Hyung…?" I smiled a little then, even as blood made it's way out of the corner of my mouth. It took all of my strength to bring my hand up to Taemin's cheek, to wipe away his tears. It took everything I had to whisper two last words to him. "…Saranghae…Taemin-ah…"_

I started awake at the same time as Taemin-ah did. It was different this time. Taemin-ah sat bolt upright and just…_looked_ at me, mouth hanging open slightly. Sure, I had heard of shared dreams, but this was crazy. I blinked repeatedly, tying to figure out what the _hell _was going on. "Hyung…was that…did that…I mean…did you…'Saranghae'?" Gods. I had confused the hell out of Taemin-ah. "I…think we just…experience the strange phenomenon of…sharing a dream, Taemin-ah," I said, "however…since we're on the subject, and I won't have the courage to say it to you later, yes. Saranghae, Taemin-ah. Please…don't hate me."

* * *

**Ooooo, sorry it's sooooo short. I didn't know what to write after Minho's little confession to Taemin. But the dream thing. Strange, no?**

**Cy-cookies of Taemin-maknae for reviewers this time! Reviews are love, so don't forget to love the author. She loves you. That's why she's posting this. So don't forget to hit the review button~ Or at least favorite this story. :D**


	5. Painful Confession

**A/N: Oh my gods, I'm SO SORRY. I haven't updated in **_**forever**_**. However, considering that I've been scrambling to get ready for my next term of college, dealing with the issues I'm getting in life (that of which include worrying my brain to mush about my boyfriend and my 'little sister'), prepping for Youmacon at the end of the month, and turning eighteen, I guess I've totally forgotten to update for my loyal readers. Can you ever forgive me? . Alright, I'll let you all read now. I don't know how much longer the fluff is going to last before I **_**have**_** to start throwing limes and lemons. *evil laugh* Yaoi is not Yaoi without such ingredients. See you on the other side!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own SHINee. If I did, I would already be Prego with Taeminie's babies. :P**

**

* * *

**

_**Last Chapter Recap**_

_Taemin get sleepy, and decides to take a nap. With Minho as his pillow. Minho falls asleep shortly after Taemin does. They 'share' a variation of Minho's recurring nightmare. Minho confesses his previously hidden feelings to a slightly confused and shocked Taemin._

_End Super-Short-Recap._

**

* * *

**

_**Lee Taemin's POV**_

Somehow, Minho-hyung's confession didn't even confuse me very much. His nightmare, yes, but his confession of love for me? Not in the least. Because…I loved him back. But I could only look at him in shock. He sighed in exasperation and took interest in the floor, his long, curly hair hiding part of his face. I blinked for a few moments, and smiled to myself as I made up my mind. I knew how Minho-hyung was. Beneath that charismatic exterior, he was extremely caring and fragile. He would be devastated if I rejected him. And I would never do that. I leaned towards him slightly, reaching out and gently brushing some of his hair back from his face, tucking it behind his ear. I then proceeded to stroke his cheek with the tips of my fingers as I spoke. "Minho-hyung? Why so sad?" I asked quietly. "Taemin-ah…" My hyung looked over at me, unintentionally leaning into my hand. I smiled at him, to tell him without words that he hadn't offended me or something silly like that.

_**Choi Minho's POV**_

I didn't know what to think when Taemin-ah smiled at me like that. What he told me next though, that put me on cloud nine. "S-Saranghae, Minho-hyung. I love you, too," he whispered, gently trailing his fingers from my cheek down my neck and part of my chest, to rest his fingers for a fleeting moment over my heart before pulling his hand away and his cheeks turned the darkest shade of red I'd ever seen, made all the more darker because of his pale skin. I almost couldn't believe his words. But, somehow, I knew that they were true without a doubt. Taemin-ah didn't lie. I couldn't help but grin when he drew his knees up to his chest and began to bite at one of his thumbnails, looking away from me shyly the whole time. I scooted closer to him, and drew the maknae into my arms.

_**Lee Taemin's POV**_

I practically melted inside the moment Minho-hyung wrapped his arms around me. As close as we all were, it was rare for there to be much real contact between us, and with Minho-hyung most of all. I cherished every simple touch, the little congratulatory hugs after a performance, and the last time I had been in his arms for what seemed like an eternity at the filming for _Dream Team_ when he completed his given task. I sighed contentedly, leaning into my hyung's embrace and ignoring the slight pain that I was in. He tightened his hold on me, nearly pulling me into his lap. Minho-hyung rested his chin on my shoulder, asking me quietly; "Taemin-ah…will you…you know…" he trailed off, and I finished his sentence for him. "Be…your boyfriend, hyung?" A soft 'yes' was his reply. I grinned, leaning my head back a bit to kiss his cheek. "Yes, Minho-hyung. I will be your boyfriend," I whispered against his skin. At that point, I turned my whole body around, nuzzling my face into the crook of my hyung's neck. "No, Taemin-ah. Not 'hyung' anymore," he whispers to me. "What then?" I say into his neck. "'Minho-ah' is fine, Taemin-ah. Please?" he asks. I try to ignore the pain that has been itching at the back of my throat and the bottom of my stomach as I reply to his request. "Okay…Minho-ah it is then," I say, stifling a cough with a quickly-moved hand. He gently loosens his hold on me, taking full notice of my coughing. "Taemin-ah, are you sure you're okay?" he asks me. I winced in pain, and replied softly; "No, Minho-ah. I don't feel so good." I grimaced again.

_**Choi Minho's POV**_

And now our positions have reversed. Where Taemin-ah had been my caretaker last night, I was now caretaker for him. But what frightened me more than the fact that Taemin-ah was sick was that I didn't know what to do about it. Thankfully, Key-umma picked that moment to walk into the tiny living room with his keys in his hand. He held them up and jangled them, smiled, and nodded towards the door. One look at Taemin told me all I needed to know. Hospital. _Now_. I scooped the maknae - now my boyfriend, officially - into my arms and followed Key-umma out the door and to the car our manager had rented for us. Key-umma looked back at me, and I looked pointedly at the backseat door of the car. I wasn't leaving Taemin-ah. Key-umma smiled gently, and walked a little faster to go open the car door for me. I slid into the backseat, careful not to bump Taemin-ah into anything, and Key-umma closed the door behind me.

_**Kim Kibum's POV**_

I ran around to the other side of the car, slipping into the driver's seat as soon as I got the door open. I started the car, speed-dialed our manager on my cell-phone, and began a rapid conversation on protocol for such a situation as we were in. I followed Manager-hyung's directions to the nearest hospital, frequently looking behind me to check on Minho-ah and Taemin-ah. The next half-hour flew by in a haze. The next thing I knew, Minho-ah and I were sitting in a waiting room while Taemin-ah was taken away from us. Minho-ah's hands were clasped together tightly, his knuckles white, as he stared at the white-tiled floor. I absent-mindedly rubbed his shoulder and stared off into space.

Manager-hyung arrived a little while later to take care of all the paperwork and such. Minho-ah didn't even look up while I talked to him. Manager-hyung informed me that he had called Jinki-oppa and Jonghyun-oppa, who were already en-route after reading the note I had left them. He went on to say something about leaving for home after Taemin-ah was well enough to travel, but I wasn't quite paying attention. Manager-hyung noticed, and turned to try and find what I was staring at. The doctor who was in charge of Taemin-ah was in a heated argument with one of the nurses, who, from what I could tell of their almost-shouted English, was against telling us what was wrong with our maknae. Manager-hyung sighed, and went over to effectively stop the argument in its tracks and pull the information we would all need to know out of the doctor. Jinki-oppa and Jonghyun-oppa came in then, coming straight to Minho-ah and I the moment they saw us. Jinki-oppa, being his ever-loving self, sat next to Minho-ah and gently wrapped his arms around his band-mate, trying to comfort him, telling hi it wasn't his fault, that everything would be okay.

Jonghyun-oppa sat next to me, and wheedled out all the information I knew. He sighed in frustration at how little I knew. Thankfully, Manager-hyung returned at that point to relay what he had just learned. And it wasn't good.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: OOOHHHHHHHHHH, CLIFHANGER! AHAHA. Sorry. It just seemed like an appropriate place for me to stop this chapter at. Plus, I have to do a little research. XP Not sure yet about what I want to do with Taemin. But no worries, I won't go anywhere near the whole 'character-death' storyline. That's just despicable. Well, here's hoping you enjoyed this chapter~**

**Jonghyun: Reviews are love. And we all know that you love the author, yes? So leave her a review.**

**Jinki: Or chicken. Chicken is good. *drools***

**Kibum: And make sure you wish her a happy birthday! She's eighteen now~**

**Minho: Or you could favorite her story and add her to your alerts. She likes that too.**

**Taemin: Please leave a review. Or a cookie. I'd like to know what's going to happen to me.**


	6. Don't Leave Me

**\A/N: Hmmm. Good thing I kept my health class notes. I think. I don't know. I'm just letting all of this flow as I think of it. No editing, and currently, no pre-set plotline. D: I think I'll just come up with something totally random for our Taeminnie, because I was far too interested in watching the new 'Hello' music video to do any research on fatal or near-fatal diseases. Whoops. Well, seeing as I'm still at least getting hits for this, I'll just continue. Because Sun-dongsang likes it. I know I can count on my little dongsang to read this. :D Saranghae yo, dongsang!**

**

* * *

**

_**Last Chapter Recap**_

_Minho and Taemin make things 'official' between them. Taemin's health takes a turn for the worse. Key takes them both to the hospital. SHINee's manager stops an argument between the doctor taking care of Taemin and the nurse he sent to inform the other band members of his condition. Jinki/Onew and Jonghyun show up at the hospital. Jinki tries to comfort Minho, who believes that it's his fault somehow. Jjong gets as much info from Key as possible. The manager brings back news of Taemin's circumstance. The author really needs to take a break from everyth- wait, that's not part of the storyline. Yikes._

_End Recap._

**

* * *

**

_**Choi Minho's POV**_

Sometimes, I just want to go curl up in a corner and die. I think that this is one of those times. I don't want Taemin-ah to leave me all alone. I don't want to be by myself. Please, don't take Taemin-ah away. I love him. Let him stay. Please, let him stay…

_**Kim Jonghyun's POV**_

Ahhhh, information. That of which we can use to help Taemin-maknae. As it all turns out, whatever it is that was ailing him could turn fatal. The name of the illness was some rather long word that I couldn't say even if I tried. That, however, doesn't matter. I looked over at Jinki, who nodded at me. Shit.

_**Lee Jinki's POV**_

'_Well, this is bad.'_ I thought as I nodded to Jonghyun-ah. Taemin-ah could die from the disease that he has. Manager-hyung tried to explain it to me in simple terms. Somehow, it starts off like a simple cold or a cough, and progresses to spread around the body and begin to cause everything around it to deteriorate, starting from the farthest parts of one's body and spreading inwards. Almost every single record ended in the words 'patient death'. I had asked why. It was because if the person suffering wasn't dead from organ and tissue degeneration first, the disease had eaten away part of the heart, the last place it actually affected, and the patient had died from holes opening up in the walls of the different chambers of their heart. It sounded to me like Taemin-ah more than likely wouldn't make it past next week, if he was lucky.

Right now, I was holding a completely broken-down and crying Minho-ah in my arms, trying to get him to calm down. It was times like this where I hated being the leader of the group. I looked to Kibum-ah, who smiled sadly at me and gently took Minho into his arms from mine. I got up to talk to manager-hyung.

"There's only a ten percent chance of him getting though this, Jinki," he told me, "and even then, if he survives, he probably won't be able to ever perform again. He may never heal completely, and he may not-" I cut him off with a glare. "Why do you have to be so negative? Hmm? Have you considered that he actually has the chance to live? We'll find a way. I don't care how. You've seen him when he performs. SHINee is all Taemin-ah has. We're his family. And we're not letting him go," I said angrily, turning my back on manager-hyung to go speak to Taemin-ah's doctor, who was in a heated discussion with another nurse. He waved the woman off the moment he noticed me standing there, fuming. "Can I help you, sir?" he asked me. "Yes. I would like to know if my band-mates and I can see Lee Taemin now," I asked. He looked at his clipboard, flipping between a few pages, and nodded. "Yes. He's stable right now. It's perfectly fine to see him. Just don't let him strain himself," the doctor said, and walked away after telling me the room number to go to.

_**Kim Kibum's POV**_

Jinki-oppa came to get the rest of us, saying it was alright to go see Taemin-ah now. I coaxed Minho-ah up out of his chair and let him lean on me as I followed Jinki-oppa, with Jonghyun following behind us. Manager-hyung made to follow, but Jinki-oppa gave him the most hateful glare and he stopped right where he was. I glanced back, but did nothing. Manager-hyung had made Jinki-oppa angry. It wasn't my business.

_**Kim Jonghyun's POV**_

We followed Jinki-hyung down numerous hallways until he stopped outside a partially open door. He just looked at Key-umma, who took Minho-ah in first. Jinki-hyung went next, and I followed after them, closing the door behind me.

Let me just tell you this. I hope you never have to see anything near like what I saw that day. The scene is forever burned into my memory. I don't even _want_ to describe it. But I will.

Minho-ah was on his knees at Taemin-ah's bedside, both hands clasped over one of Taemin-ah's, tears leaking steadily down his cheeks. Key-umma and Jinki-oppa stood at the end of Taemin-ah's bed, tears in both their eyes, hands intertwined. Taemin-ah, almost as pale as his sheets, had reached his unoccupied had over and was now slowly running his fingers weakly though Minho-ah's hair, smiling sadly. Such a sight brought tears to my own eyes as I tried to ignore the whirring and beeping of the machines that they ('they' being the doctors taking care of our maknae) had hooked to Taemin-ah. I went to stand next to Jinki-oppa, who wrapped his free arm around my shoulders.

_**Lee Taemin's POV**_

I'll be honest, I was more scared at that moment than I had ever been in my life. I felt horrible. I couldn't do anything on my own. And I hate having to rely on others. That's why I log so many extra hours of practice when we're promoting. Why I'm always looking out for my hyungs when they should be looking out for _me_. Maybe that's why I'm in this mess, with Minho-ah weeping beside me. This wasn't right. We should all be back in our rooms, resting before tomorrow's dress-rehearsal, not here, all but one near tears, another weeping, with myself as pale as the sheets beneath me and potentially dying. I ran my fingers through Minho-ah's hair again weakly, whispering sweet nothings to him. But he just knelt there, his face buried in his arms and his hands clasped around one of my own.

I hate that Minho-ah is crying for me. I hate the depressed looks on my Oppa's faces. I hate that Jonghyun-hyung looks as if he's about to break down into tears too. I hate that Onew-oppa and Key-umma are trying to stay strong for me. I know it sounds selfish…and it probably is…but I want my life back. I want my Oppas to smile again. I want my boyfriend to be happy. And I want to dance. Right now, I'd give anything to get up out of this hospital bed, go back to Korea, and work on our next repackaged album. I don't want to leave Minho-ah. Please don't make me leave him. Please don't. I love Minho-ah.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: WELL. I have no idea where all of that came from. I've felt pretty sappy lately, so maybe that's it? Hmmmmm…oh well. Cookies for whoever guesses what the meaning of the story title is~ ****Because it actually **_**has**_** meaning, believe it or not.**

**Jonghyun: …leave the author a review. Please and thank you. *leaves to go cry in private***

**Jinki: *cries***

**Kibum: *curled up in a corner crying***

**Minho: *completely silent***

**Taemin: …**


	7. I'm Sorry For Everything

**A/N: I just noticed that I've been writing crazy-short chapters. Way to pay attention, Shakuma-Marie. *facepalms* Chapter two (The real one, not the one) was the longest one so far. Eeep? I'll give longer chapters a try, but I don't know how well it will work out. Also forgot to mention that Sun-dongsaeng got the meaning of the story title right on her first try. I won't tell the rest of you what it is though: I'll save that for the very last chapter. Until then, enjoy the 2MIN love! And I'm skipping out on the recap this time. Sorry. I'm lazy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SHINee. I would live with them otherwise. I would be in South Korea. And chicken would be part of my everyday life. And I would be happy.**

**

* * *

**

_**Lee Jinki's POV**_

I don't know how much more of this I can take. It's been two days already. Minho-ah hasn't spoken a single word since Taemin-ah was hospitalized. His silence is deafening. Not even talking to Kibum-ah helps. He knows how depressed I am now. But he does everything he can to make me smile. He's even gotten me chicken for the past two days, replacing two out of three of my meals with it. But I feel as if I'll never smile again. I know exactly how Minho-ah feels too - like life will mean nothing without Taemin-ah.

_**Kim Jonghyun's POV**_

I can't help but try to imagine what the group will be like without Taemin-ah. Oh. Right. Manager-hyung said we'll probably have to disband. But what are we, if we don't have each other? We've all grown ridiculously close over the years. Minho-ah and Taemin-ah fell in love. I know Key-umma has a thing for Jinki-oppa. And, I'll admit, I kind have a thing for Key-umma. But that's beside the point. The hairline cracks that are part of the relationship the five of us have formed will turn into great canyons if we lose Taemin-ah, and we'll drift apart.

_**Kim Kibum's POV**_

I hate this. I truly hate this. Jinki-oppa never smiles anymore. Jonghyun-ah is more grim-face than he's ever been. And Minho-ah…he looks as if he's been hit by a Semi and then got backed over three or four times. His face is expressionless. He doesn't talk. He barely eats. We barely see him. He spends every waking hour he can at Taemin-ah's side. He comes back to his room to sleep, eat a little bit, and look at us with dull eyes. And then he leaves again. Dear Gods, why can't we just have Taemin-ah back? I wish that right now, I had paper. A lot of paper. I've been to Japan - I know about the Thousand Cranes Legend. If I could, I would learn and fold a thousand cranes for Taemin-ah, if only he would get better.

_**Lee Taemin's POV**_

I can hardly move now. It hurts to speak. It hurts to see. It hurts to hear, to feel. It's painful just to _exist_. And yet, I endure it. If, for nothing else, it is for Minho-ah. For Jinki-oppa. For Key-umma. For Jonghyun-hyung. For SHINee. Minho-ah comes to see every day. He doesn't leave until a nurse forces him out. They almost let him stay, last night. But Key-umma called and asked him to at least come home and sleep in his own bed. But he came back today. For him, I opened my eyes. He turned off all but the dim emergency lights for me. For him, I let myself hear. He spoke softly so I would not be in so much pain. For him, I whisper the words 'I love you.' He runs his hands through my hair and kisses me gently, telling me he loves me more than I could ever know. For him, I endure the pain. And he cries. For him, I make my body move, to wipe away his tears. Even that makes me want to cry out in agony. I hold it in though, and the pain turns itself to tears of my own. I hate what I've become. I hate that I'm hurting him. I hate the pain. Right now, all I want to do is have Minho-ah hold me in his arms. But even that would be painful. I wince every time his skin touches mine. And I hate every moment of the life I have now.

_**Choi Minho's POV**_

If anyone were to look at Taemin-ah now, they would never believe that he had been the cute maknae of SHINee that danced his heart out onstage only a week ago. His skin has lost all of its color, his beautiful brown eyes have lost their shine. He still smiles at me though, no matter how much pain it causes him. He still clings to my hand, and makes himself move to dry my tears. He still tries to talk, even though it's an almost impossible task. I've asked his doctor countless times now if there's something that he can do. The man only shrugs. He's doing the best he can. And I know he's telling me the truth.

**

* * *

**

_**Choi Minho's POV**_

Another three days have passed. Taemin-ah has been asleep for the past day and a half. Taemin-ah's doctor found something yesterday, and tested it overnight. I'm on my way through the irritating morning traffic in this country, heading towards the hospital. To whatever Gods may be listening, I pray that the solution that was found worked.

Taemin-ah's doctor is waiting for me in the lobby when I arrive, a big smile on his face. Our translator is with him. "Did it work?" I ask quietly. The doctor speaks in quick English to our translator, who relays the message. "It has worked. Taemin is on the mend now, thanks to a group of people in South America whom we contacted. They sent everything they know. And it turns out they had the formula for a cure all along," she tells me. I venture to ask another question. "Is…Taemin-ah awake yet?" The translator quickly tells the doctor my question, and he nods. I grin at him and give him the deepest bow that I can without falling over. The lady translator rushes to explain some of the Korean customs to Taemin-ah's doctor, who smiles even more and bows right back to me. He takes me personally to see Taemin-ah, and our translator informs him of the good news after the doctor bows to me again and leaves.

I can already see the effects of what the doctor gave Taemin-ah. His skin is not as pale, and his eyes brighten at the news the translator gives him. She bows herself out as well, leaving me alone with Taemin-ah. I switch off most of the lights that were left on and go to sit on the edge of my boyfriend's bed. I reach out and gently push stray hair out of his face, and he smiles at me. "Taemin-ah?" I ask softly, taking one of his hands in mine. He manages to squeeze my fingers together for a second in answer, because he cannot speak yet. "Promise me you'll never do this to me again," I say. Taemin-ah gives me a slight nod and mouths the words 'I promise' at me. I lean over and kiss him lightly on the lips. "Thank you," I whisper. Key-umma called me then, asking me to come back to the hotel suite. I look apologetically at Taemin-ah and tell him the Key-umma wants me 'home'. He smiles knowingly and weakly waves me off.

_**Kim Kibum's POV**_

I see the change in Minho-ah instantly when he walks through the door. It worked! Minho-ah looks at me pointedly for a moment, as if trying to decide why I wanted him to come back. I never give him the chance to speak, running over to him and hugging him. "Ack…Key…umma…can't breathe…" Oops. I let him go, only to see a grin on his once expressionless face. This is the first time he's said anything to anyone except Taemin-ah for almost a week. The first time he's smiled. I grin back at him. "So it actually worked? This means that Jinki-oppa can stop being such a pessimist! And Jonghyun-ah won't lock himself in his room anymore!" I was practically jumping jor joy right then, but a hand on my shoulder shut me up. I looked at Minho-ah, and then turned to see who was next to/ behind me. Jinki-oppa.

_**Lee Jinki's POV**_

"What did you say, Kibum-ah?" I asked. He repeated his statement to me. I looked at Minho-ah, who nodded, confirming what Kibum-ah had told me. I smiled at this, and then smacked Kibum-ah in the back of the head. "I'm not a pessimist, Kibum. And Jonghyun-ah doesn't even lock his door." I turned around and went to the kitchen, ignoring Kibum-ah's confused look. This all calls for a celebratory meal of chicken.

_**Choi Minho's POV**_

Key-umma took me back to see Taemin after that. I don't know why he couldn't have asked over the phone if the doctor's 'cure' had worked, but this _is_ Key-umma we're talking about. He works in mysterious ways. Whatever he had found though was working wonders. Taemin-ah was looking far better than he had half a day ago. Better than he had an hour ago, actually. While Key-umma talked to the doctor in the doorway, I returned to my boyfriend's side. Taemin-ah grinned at me, and carefully shoved himself up so he could sit properly. I went to help, but Taemin-ah only looked pointedly at me, and I backed off. "Taemin-ah…should you be doing that?" I asked him. He winced slightly and nodded. "…he…said…it was…okay…," he whispered. I just assumed Taemin-ah meant the doctor. I sat as close to Taemin-ah as I could on the bed and pulled him into a light hug. He wrapped his arms around me in turn, and whispered in my ear. "…I'm…so sorry…about all of this…Minho-ah…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay then. I had no clue what to do for that last paragraph, I'll admit. I think I've lost my mind. And may I point out that Key-umma and Taemin-ah (The **_**real**_** ones) are my FaceBook friends? :D It's awesome. Anyways, still not as long as I would like. If I haven't lost my mind, then I think I'm starting to get writer's block. HELP.**

**Jinki: YAY. CHICKEN.**

**Kibum: SHUTUP, JINKI. SHUT. UP.**

**Jonghyun: Ignore them. Lovers quarrel. Leave a review for the author?**

**Minho: Well then…**

**Taemin:…what Minho-ah said.**


	8. Home

**A/N: WARNING. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED, LIKE, MMMMMMM FOR VERY MATURE CONTENT. THAT, MY DEAR READERS, MEANS **_**SMUT**_**. DETAILED SMUT.**

**Okay. What ever shows up, shows up. I don't know if I can pull off wonderfully long and detailed chapters anymore. Not that they were long and detailed to begin with. My thanks to AG Nothing for their review~ I'm sorry that I made you almost cry. I really am. But thank you for loving my fanfic~ I love you for the review~~~~~ Anyways, here's chapter seven! Keep in mind that I listened to G-Dragon's 'Heartbreaker' while writing this. I'm such a bad SHAWOL, supporting YG instead of SM. Eeep. I just couldn't take the cute, hot, amazing nonsense of SHINee anymore. I don't think that Taemin-ah wants kids. Those pants he wears in the Hello MV are incredibly tight. D:**

**ANYWAYS. I ramble. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own SHINee. If I did, we would live in a mansion and Jonghyun would never have to deal with children again. Well, except mine and Taemin-ah's. If those pants haven't ruined my chances. :D**

**

* * *

**

_**Choi Minho's POV**_

After three days of 'resting' at the hospital, Taemin-ah is well enough to travel. We get to go home to our apartment at SM. Jonghyun-oppa and Jinki-appa are at the suite, packing for all five of us. Right now, I'm sitting in the passenger seat of our rented car while Key-umma drives. Manager-hyung asked us to go get Taemin-ah while he arranged our flight home. I wish Key-umma would drive faster.

Ugh, finally! "Key-umma, you drive so _slow_," I complained quietly as we got out of the car. "What was that?" he asked, giving me one of _those_ looks. "Uh…n-nothing Key-umma," I stammered. Key-umma just smiled and shook his head, starting off towards the hospital's main entrance. I stood there dumbfounded for a moment before walking quickly after him.

_**Kim Kibum's POV**_

Three dead trees worth of paper signing later, we were finally allowed to take Taemin-ah his normal clothes, let him change properly in a bathroom, and walk him out of the hospital. I could barely believe the smile on Minho-ah's normally charismatic face as Taemin-ah glanced at him for a moment and intertwined their hands together. "Oh, get a room," I muttered, and told them just to sit in the backseat when we got to the car. That was where they would stay, too, until we got to the airport. I slipped into the driver's seat and headed back towards the suite. We would pick up Jinki-oppa and Jonghyun-ah, and then high-tail our asses out of this place. SM better give us a nice, long break after all of this. I concentrated on that idea as I drove my two youngest 'sons' back towards the place we had called 'home' for the past week and a half. That way, I would completely ignore their conversation. Which I'm sure I can trick Taemin-ah into telling me about later.

_**Lee Taemin's POV**_

I was glad to be going home. Not back to the suite, but _home_. I missed our crowded sleeping arrangement back at the dorm. I sigh contently as I crawled into the backseat with Minho-ah, our hands still twined together. My boyfriend looked enigmatically at me for a moment, his brown eyes unreadable. "What?" I muttered, my own eyes searching his. Minho-ah shook his head and replied with a vague "Hmmm." I only smiled at him as we worked at getting our seatbelts on with one hand. Once we had overcome that obstacle, I scooted as close as I could to Minho-ah and leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"…Taemin-ah…" I didn't open my eyes. "Hmmm?" Minho-ah gently squeezed my hand. "…I'm…glad you're alright…," he said quietly. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him. I didn't expect him to say anything else. Minho-ah is the kind of person that would still be able to talk if he went mute. I saw the love in his eyes. I half-smiled, and then re-settled myself on his shoulder. He gently switched our hands so he put an arm around me. Eventually, we both fell asleep like that.

_**Lee Jinki's POV**_

Considering that there wasn't all that much to pack up, since we had learned to keep everything as close to 'put away' as possible, Jonghyun-ah and I spent almost an hour sitting on the couch, doing absolutely nothing while we waited for Kibum-ah to return. I was in the middle of hoping we would be able to pick up some chicken on the way to the airport when Kibum-ah returned. He flicked me in the forehead, slapped Jonghyun-ah in the back of the head, and instructed us to go put everyone's things in the back of the car. And then he disappeared. "Damn it, Key-umma.." I heard Jonghyun-ah mutter, before grabbing his, Taemin-ah's, and Kibum-ah's bags and heading out the door. I followed behind him with mine and Minho-ah's bags. We stored everything in the trunk of the car, before going to the passenger side of the car, only to stare at each other, not knowing who should sit where. It came down to a game of rock, paper, scissors to decide. I won, so I got the front seat. And Jonghyun had to sit in the back with the sleeping love-birds.

As soon as I had buckled my self in, I looked over at Kibum-ah and said seriously; "Can we get chicken on the way there?" I was ignored. Multiple times. "Oh, fine. Maybe they'll have some on the plane…" I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

The trip to the airport was uneventful. The plane ride itself was uneventful. I slept the whole way back to Korea. There was a complete lack of chicken, so I took to my third favorite thing to do. Sleep.

_**Kim Kibum's POV**_

Considering that it didn't take much effort to wake up Minho-ah and Taemin-ah, I was so tired by the time we got on the plane and to our seats that it wasn't even funny. I collapsed into my window seat, And Jinki-oppa followed suit next to me. I wasn't even paying attention to our other members, who I'm pretty sure sat behind us with Jonghyun acting the part of the loner. The last thing I knew before I fell asleep was Jinki-oppa falling to dreams against my shoulder before I passed out, too.

* * *

_~Three weeks later~_

_**A/N: WARNING! SMUT BEGINS HERE. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE I SUGGEST YOU SKIP THIS AND WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER. HAVE A NICE DAY.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lee Taemin's POV**_

"Mmmm….Minho-ah…"I moaned as my lover nibbled on a spot just over my collarbone. I was currently pressed up against the wall of Manager-hyung's bedroom, that of which currently belonged to me while we were on vacation from our schedule, thanks to my earlier sickness. Which was good, because it gave me and Minho-ah some privacy for...well, I'll just go with 'make-out sessions', because we hadn't really gotten past that part yet. I moaned his name again as he kissed his way up my neck, his hands up underneath my shirt and roaming everywhere they could touch. It was all I could do to press my hands to the wall behind me and hold myself up. It seemed to take forever for Minho-ah to finally reach my mouth, but when he did, his lips crashed into mine and he practically begged me for entrance. I toyed with him a bit before allowing it, and the battle for dominance began. In the end, he won and took his time exploring every millimeter of my mouth.

Eventually, we broke apart in desperate need of oxygen. Usually, this was where we stopped, because it was still awkward. However, this was not the case tonight. I knew we were going to go all the way - the way that Minho had accidentally pressed himself against me during our kiss told me everything I needed to know. And, to be honest, the tightness of my own pants was getting quite irritating. We looked at each other for a moment, breathless, before I wrapped my arms around his neck and waist, pulled myself as close to him as I could, and gyrated my hips against Minho-ah's. He gasped in surprise at my actions but let out a low moan as I did it again. Our lips crashed together again, and I hooked my legs around his waist as he carried me over to the bed and gently laid me down, all without breaking our kiss. Though, the next time we broke apart, breathing hard, he whispered to me; "Are you sure about this Taeminnie? You'll be sore as hell tomorrow and Manage-" I didn't let him finish as I pulled him down for another quick kiss. "Screw Manager-hyung," I said, "no, scratch that, screw _me._" Minho-ah gladly obliged me after I corrected myself by pulling my shirt off and ghosting his fingertips lightly over my skin.

_**Choi Minho's POV**_

My little trick earned a shudder from Taemin, and I sighed in contentment. I began kissing his neck, his chest, his belly-button - everywhere I could before I finally made my way to one of his nipples and began alternating between sucking and licking it until it was hard and pink. I move on to the other, and Taemin moaned in pleasure beneath me. I only glanced up for a second when his other nipple was hard as well, but the moment I broke contact Taemin was after me, pulling my shirt off for me and kissing me again. Our hands were everywhere, but it didn't matter. I trailed butterfly kisses down his body, only stopping when I hit the band of his skinnies. I smirked and gently stroked him though his pants, and he gasped. I did it a few more times, feeling his bulge get slightly bigger each time. "Mmm, just take them off already," Taemin-ah moaned to me, and I swiftly undid the zipper of his pants and pulled them, and his boxers, off of him. I went back to kissing his now swollen lips as he fumbled to undo the zipper on my own skinny-jeans.

I used one arm to support myself and the other to help Taeminnie, and my pants were off in no time. Still not breaking our kiss, I reached over to fumble through the drawer of the bedside table for the lube I had stashed there in case we ever went all the way. We broke apart again, to both our distaste, and he snatched the bottle from my hands. "Let me, Yeobo," he whispered, squeezing a decent amount from the bottle into one of his hands. He set it aside, where it would be forgotten, before gently coating my erection with the lube. I moaned lowly, and he grinned. He lay back down, after cleaning his hand off on a towel I had also confiscated for just that reason, and pulled me down, too. I hadn't even gotten the chance to get him ready. It seemed like he didn't care. "Just tell me if I hurt you, okay?" He nodded, spreading his legs for me. I positioned myself at his entrance, pausing only for a moment, and then pushed myself into him, little by little. He gasped at the feeling, but shook his head when I asked if I had hurt him. When I had gone into him as far as I could, and he was arching his back in surprise at my size, I stopped, letting him get used to me being inside him. Forever or no time at all passed before he quietly assured me. "It's okay now, you can move, Yeobo," he breathed. I began slowly pulling out and thrusting back into him, making him moan louder than ever. Thank the gods the hyungs weren't home. "F-faster, Yeobo, faster," Taemin-ah managed beneath me, in-between his moans. I picked up my pace, sliding a had down between us to take him in my hand and pump him in time with my thrusts. He clutched at the sheets, making the most beautiful sound as he moaned. I found his sweet spot and attacked his prostate with renewed energy as he gasped and moaned beneath me. "Y-yeobo…I'm gonna…" he gasped. "I-I know..so am-" I cut myself off as Taeminnie came all over my hand and our stomachs, and I spilled myself inside of him.

* * *

**A/N: OHHHH BOY. That is all I have to say. Well, besides the usual 'R&R Please'.**


	9. Reoccurance

**A/N: Well, after a long period away from this fic, trying to figure out how to continue after that lovely bit of smut (that really spiked my page views, BTW - thank you all for that~!), I have returned with this. Hopefully, I haven't ruined anyone's expectations with what is about to show up on the page. Thank you all for the reviews and the Alert/Story-Fav adds, I really appreciate it~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SHINee. Sadly, I have no affiliation with SM or any of it's affiliates except for the fact that I have multiple copies of their artist's music. Or the fact that I dream about the SHINee boys quite frequently. I do, however own this entire storyline/plot, so don't you dare go stealing it. Bitch. :D**

**

* * *

**

_Last Chapter Recap…?_

_Minho and Key got and get Taemin, while Jonghyun packs and Onew daydreams of chicken. The SHINee boys catch a flight home to SM in Korea, and Taemin is given the Manager's room to fully recover in for the break the group is given. Skip forward three weeks and we catch some smut and Taemin losing his virginity to Minho in hot, passionate sex that completely lacks proper foreplay._

_End Recap._

**

* * *

**

_**Lee Taemin's POV**_

It's not that I'm mad at Minho-ah…I just don't know what to say to him. I've probably made him feel terrible, staying away from him like I have, but I need to sort myself out. So, at the moment, I'm curled in on myself, my back against the wall and my chin on my knees, crying to myself and trying to figure out what to do. I ignore the quiet knock on the door, because it doesn't matter right now. I don't hear the soft, deep voice of Minho-ah trying to apologize - I'm far too sunken into my own thoughts to hear anything. Surely the hyungs are worried that something's wrong. Surely Minho-ah thinks I'm going to break up with him. But why would I? I willingly gave up my virginity to him. But now that everything's said and done - okay, not so much said - I don't know what to do. I really don't. Maybe I should go apologize to Minho-ah for avoiding him? But maybe he won't forgive me for it. But, then again…it's worth a try, isn't it?

_**Choi Minho's POV**_

I wonder if I did something wrong the other night, taking advantage of Taemin-ah like that. I mean, it really seemed like he wanted it…but he hasn't spoken a word to me since. Even the hyungs have noticed. Well, except for Onew. But that's beside the point. Key-umma glares angrily at me every time he looks at me, and Jonghyun-hyung just shakes his head when he catches sight of me. Taemin-ah has avoided me, too, in conjunction to not speaking to me. I think I've only seen him once, when he was on his way to and from the bathroom this morning. I've tried to apologize for whatever it was that I did, speaking to him through his door, but he ignores me like he would a fly on the wall. I'm confused beyond all reason, and nobody cares, I think. For now, I suppose, I'll cram myself into the far corner of the lower bunk of mine and Key-umma's bed and try to forget by reading.

Of course, that plan ends up being null and void when I hear a knock on the door-frame. I try to ignore it. "M-Minho-ah? Can I…can I come in?" I hear Taemin-ah's quiet voice, and my idea of sitting and reading completely shattered. He sounded so scared, and like…he had been crying. "You don't need to ask, Taemin-ah - it's your room, too," I said softly. Taemin-ah silently looked to see where I was. I waved him towards me with one hand, gesturing to the empty space next to me on the bed.

_**Lee Taemin's POV**_

Why is it that I have a bad feeling about all of this? I silently climbed over the edge of Onew-hyung's bed and crawled across it and part of the one next to it to sit in front of Minho-ah. I keep my face down, because I don't want him to see that I'd been crying. "I…I wanted to a-apologize…for avoiding you…like I d-did," I whispered, stumbling slightly over my words. I stared at my hands for a moment. "So…I'm sorry. You…you don't have to forgive me, if you don't want to. I know I've made you feel horrible and-" I was interrupted as Minho-ah threw aside his book, pushed me onto my back, and kissed me like we hadn't met in years. I was confused at first, but found myself responding to him the same way. I think we really missed each other after two days of not speaking or seeing one another. Eventually Minho-ah pulled away from me, both of us practically gasping for air. "M-Minho-ah?" He smiled at me, but after a moment he frowned. "Taeminnie…why are you crying?" Minho-ah asked me, his voice gentle as he softly wiped away my tears. "I…I was afraid y-you would hate me," I muttered. Minho-ah laughed, and stroked my cheek with his fingers. "How could I ever hate you, Taemin-ah? I love you," he said, kissing me again gently. He was, of course, right. Why _would_ he hate me? And how could I think that?

**

* * *

**

_A few hours later…_

**

* * *

**

_**Kim Kibum's POV**_

Taemin's door was still shut. Well, this wasn't that good. I figured Minho-ah needed a good lecture, and then Taemin-ah after him. I went just down the short hallway to fetch Minho-ah, only to find that he and Taemin-ah were curled up on Minho-ah's bed together, asleep. This was a surprise. I come in here, ready to give them a good talking-to, only to find they've already made up? I grinned and left the room, leaving the two youngest members to their sleep. I went out to our 'living room' to find Onew-hyung and Jonghyun-sshi staring at the TV, both of them completely ignoring me. I looked at the screen. Of course. They were mentally criticizing themselves, watching the music video for _Lucifer._ I shook my head. Those two were hopeless. Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em, right? I went a sat myself in between the two of them and focused my eyes on the television screen.

_**Choi Minho's POV**_

_Oh, lovely. This looks familiar. I stand in a forest clearing, near the place where I grew up. 'Not again. Gods, not again,' I think, looking around silently. I hear an angry voice yelling in the distance, and sprint towards it, instead of away like I should. I run for a long time, the voice getting louder all the time that I run. Eventually I stop, panting and coughing, by a great oak tree at the edge of another clearing-like place in the trees. Before me, with the sun shining down in thin rays all around them, is my dear, precious Taemin-ah and the strange clone of myself who wears all black. My double is yelling angrily, accusing Taemin-ah for ruining everything he ever worked for, while Taemin-ah has his hands pressed over his ears, denying every single word he hears. Moments later, as I stand there and watch, my double stops shouting and pulls a gun from beneath his long, black coat and points it at Taemin-ah. I don't want to hear Taemin-ah begging for his life again. I don't. But I hear it anyways. "Please, please, mercy! I haven't done anything! How could I have? Tell me, oh dear Gods, no, no, please Minho-sshi, don't, please don't," he whimpers as my double - who he is completely convinced is me - clicks off the safety on his firearm. I'm not going to watch this happen again. Not in a million lifetimes. I launch myself forward, tackling my double and wrenching the gun out of his hands. I punch him harshly, feeling his nose break under my fist. Blood flows freely on his face as he scrambles backwards, away from me and away from Taemin-ah. "Get. Go. Be GONE," I yell, more angry than I've ever been in my life. He goes. I don't even notice the tears leaking from the corners of my eyes. I toss the gun away into the brush, turning to face Taemin-ah. And at that same moment, a gunshot rings out, breaking the silence. Taemin-ah goes wide-eyed, collapsing to his knees. "Taemin!" I run to catch him as blood begins to bloom on his white shirt, a flower of death on his innocence. I fold him into my arms, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Taemin-ah, no, no, please no," I mutter as I hold him, Taemin-ah wraps his arms around me, burying his face in my neck. "I'm sorry, love. I should've gotten here sooner," I whisper, but he only shakes his head and pulls away from me slightly. We're both soaked with blood. Taemin-ah's eyes are dull, even though he's smiling. "It's only farewell," he says quietly. I only nod. I press my lips to his in a short and sweet kiss, and he whispers to me. "Saranghae, Minho-sshi. Sa…Saranghae," are his last words to me as his eyes close and he falls limp in my arms._

_**Lee Taemin's POV**_

Minho-ah's tight hold on me is what pulls me from my dreams. He's muttering in his sleep again. I managed to turn myself to face him, putting a hand on his shoulder to try and shake him awake. "Minho-ah, wake up. Please wake up," I say, somewhat scared. And that's when his eyes open. "Taemin-ah…oh, thank the Gods you're alright," he says, hugging me tightly. Then he finally lets me breath properly, I can see that he's crying. "Minho-ah? What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" I start asking questions faster than he can think of answers, and he shuts me up by kissing me lightly and pulling me close again. That's when I realize, when I should have before when we were pressed together, how ridiculously _fast_ Minho's heart is beating. It's strange, feeling it against my chest, but that alone tells me just how afraid he is. "You had another of those dreams," I whisper, gently wedging a hand between us so I don't feel so…odd, and wrap my other arm around his waist. "T-Taemin-ah…I don't know how much longer I c-can deal with t-this," he says quietly, his body shaking with sobs now. "Sshhh, it's okay, I'm here," I say soothingly, trying not to cry as well. Somehow, at that moment, we both have the same mindset to shift at the same time so that I'm lying mostly on top of Minho-ah; my head ends up on his chest, his fast heartbeat in my ear. Minho-ah wraps his arms around me more securely and calms down

"Minho-ah," I whisper, lifting a hand gently to his cheek. He leans into my touch. "Please…don't be afraid of those dreams," I say softly, my voice pleading. Minho-ah brings a hand up to run it through my long hair. "Taeminnie…how…how can I n-not?" he says through his tears and sniffles. I rub his cheek with my thumb. "How…that's easy, yeobo. You know I'm here…and I'll always be here. So you know that…even if I die in your dreams, I'm in your arms while you sleep," I answer. We both move at the same time again, and Minho-ah ends up on his elbows over me. "Tae…what do you say we kick the hyungs out of the dorm for a little while?" he says, and even though he's still crying I can see the fire in his eyes. I grin and agree with him. "I know the perfect way, too. Lets let Onew-oppa's love of chicken get rid of them."

* * *

**Phew, finally. Betcha can't guess what's gonna happen next! **

**I gotta say, I didn't _want_ to bring back Minho's nightmares, but it's a really important part of the plot. Yes. I have a plot. XP **

**Also: Whoever can guess how many folded paper cranes I have in my room will get a preview of the next chapter...which I'll put up after, oh, say, four reviews? **

**And one more thing. Wanna see the most epic performance ever of LUCIFER? Add /watch?v=LrbMd-XDBvg&feature=related to youtube's URL and hit enter. Make sure it's on HD (720p or higher), wait for it to load, and FULLSCREEN IT. :D :D**

**And now for closing remarks from my SHINee boys.**

**Onew: WHAAA, THERE'S NO CHICKEN HERE. (Hush Onew, there will be. ^^)**

**Jonghyun: Seriously? What about 'Hello'? Or SMTB? Why can't I be doing that instead of watching LUCIFER? Aren't you paying any attention at all?**

**Key: Shut up Jonghyun. Shut. Up. Before I make sure you'll never get to dance again. You'll have more than just a twisted ankle when I'm done, I assure you.**

**Minho: AGH, why can this end. I don't like these nightmares...**

**Taemin: *hugs Minho* It's okay, hyung. It's not real. I'm here~! *clings* **


	10. Oddities Pt1

**A/N: YEESH. Took you people long enough to get enough reviews in to make me happy. This chapter has smut (And it's going to be **_**SO**_** much better than the last bit), and there's more than just 2MIN, as well. Yes, that means OnKey. 3 I'll also be posting some hardcore smut later for my Dongsaeng Melly, with the potentiality of there being cross-group stuff, or even cross-company (SMstarxYGstar…..like…GDxJjong or something totally random like that ._. ). Maybe with some bondage, if that's what she wants. ANYWAYS. I'm going to start letting the plot show a little bit more now. Maybe you guys can guess how this is all going to end. Though I doubt it.**

**I've realized that my fics are kind of like a whack version of **_**A Seiries of Unfortunate Events**_**. Note that this is NOT intentional. I just like to torture the people in my fics, that's all. So, I ramble again. Enjoy, please! 3 And thank you for the reviews~!**

**OH. BEFORE I FORGET. THIS CHAPTER IS, LIKE, RATED M^9,000,000 FOR SMUT. LIKE, DETAILED, EPIC, KICK ASS SMUT. WITH BOTH 2MIN AND ONKEY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. MOST OF THE 2MIN IS FROM TAMIN'S POV. JUST SAYIN'. OH. AND TWO MORE WORDS IN THIS BIT. BONDAGE. TIME.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SHINee or anyone/anything affiliated with them or SM Entertainment except for MP3s of their music. If I did….lets just say there would be a lot of charges for statutory rape on my record. D:**

**

* * *

**

_Last Chapter Recap:_

_Taemin and Minho make up - no, make __**out**__ - and eventually fall asleep in each other's arms. Key, ready to give a nice long lecture to both of them, finds them curled up on Minho's bed. Key joins Onew and Jonghyun in the tiny sitting room to self-critsize on the LUCIFER MV with them. Minho has another of his reoccurring nightmares, Taemin comforts him. They get the idea to kick their hyungs out of the dorm so they can have some 'alone time'._

_End Recap._

**

* * *

**

_**Kim Jonghyun's POV**_

My gaze is torn from the TV screen by the appearance of Taemin-ah and Minho-ah. I stare at them, wide-eyed, slightly confused. Key-umma glances at me and smacks me in the back of the head. I glare at him before turning my attention back to the youngest SHINee members. "You two look happy," I state, raising an eyebrow at them. They both shrug, an I shake my head at them. "What'cha need, lovebirds?" Key asks beside me. "We need to talk to you, hyungs," They say in unison. How creepy.

_**Lee Jinki's POV**_

"We need to talk to you, hyungs." Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of that. Not. At. All. Taemin-ah and Minho-ah smile at us, and Taemin-ah comes up to me as Minho-ah goes to Key-sshi and Jonghyun-sshi. "Come here, Onew-Hyung. I have some…advice for you," Taemin-ah says, whispering the last part behind his had so the others can't hear. I wonder if it's about chicken. I sure hope so. I get up and follow him to the kitchen. "Taemin-ah?" I question. He grins at me, but I have no idea why. "I think you should take Key-umma on a date," he says cheerfully, still grinning. I look at him, blinking like a chicken just asked me to marry it. "W-what?" I stutter. Taemin-ah sighs and digs in his pocket for a second. He tosses a wad of notes at me. "Go on. Take him to a nice resturaunt that has more than just your favorite food and have a nice, long, romantic dinner with him. You don't have to confess or anything yet though," he says, adding the last bit on when I look at him hopelessly. I glance at the notes in my hand. There had to be at least 50,000 won there. Where did Taemin-ah get all this? "But Taemin…you _know_ I'm not good at this stuff," I mutter. Of course, I _want_ to go on a date with Key, absolutely. But I'm always afraid my Sangtae will ruin everything or I'll say something stupid. I'm not good with this relationship stuff. "No worries, Onew-hyung. Minho-ah is taking care of that. Speaking of, here he comes," Taemin says, looking towards the kitchen entrence.

Minho-ah walks in and flashes Taemin-ah a smile, gives him a thumbs-up, and looks and says; "All set." I still have no idea what's going on. "Key-umma?" Taemin-ah questions. "Thinks Onew-hyung is going to take him to the mall." Taemin-ah laughs. "And Jonghyun-hyung?" Minho-ah shakes his head. "Says he's just gonna go to the park or something like that. I think he's got us figured out." I just stand there and listen, confused as hell. "Um…I'm going to go get Key-sshi…and…uh…go to the 'mall'," I say, tripping my way out of the kitchen.

_**Choi Minho's POV**_

Taemin-ah and I watch Onew-hyung trip his way out. Once he and Key-umma are gone, with Jonghyun-hyung closing the door loudly behind them, I look slyly at Taemin-ah. He's acting innocent, looking cutely at me with those beautiful brown eyes. Gods, I want to have him right there and then, but the kitchen seemed like it could pose a slight….health concern to other people if we forgot to clean up after ourselves. Instead, I pull him towards me by the wrist with one hand, wrapping my other arm around his waist. Taemin-ah smiles at me, still acting innocent, and slides his unoccupied hand up my chest to my neck and plays with the ends of my hair. "You're a tease," I whisper, pressing my lips to his in a sweet yet passionate kiss. I pull away just as he responds, and he pouts at me for it. "Now you're being the tease, Minho-ah," he says, ghosting his fingers on the back of my neck and making me shiver from the sensation. I let go of his wrist and pulled myself away before anything happened that wasn't kitchen appropriate. "Catch me, Minnie," I sang, 'running' away to the living room and hiding behind the couch - not even bothering to see if Taemin-ah was following me.

I found out moments later that he had when he grabbed my shoulders from behind - I hadn't even noticed him there. "Do I win?" Taemin-ah asked innocently, and I laughed. "Aniya, _I_ win," I said,standing and turning to face him at the same time. He was pouting again. "So I lose?" he asked. I gave no answer; rather, I swept him off his feet into my arms, bridal-style, and he wrapped his arms around my neck in partial terror. "I won't drop you," I wisper in his ear, effortlessly carrying him to the room we unofficially shared now. The same one that had been given to Taemin-ah when he had been sick.

_**Lee Taemin's POV**_

Minho-ah knows I don't like being surprised like that. I don't like being carried either, no matter who it is. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in the crook of his neck, trying to surpress a small wimper of fear. "I won't drop you," he whispers to me. I only cling to him more. I trust Minho-ah, but I'll get him back for this, I swear I will.

After a minute or so, Minho-ah gently lays me on the bed we share. I frown when he lets go of me. I absolutely _love_ his touch - it makes me feel like my skin has been set ablaze when his skin touches mine. And that is completely contradictory to what I just said. Oh well. I watch as he rumagges through the contents of the closet, pulling a black, unmarked box out after a few minutes. "Minho-ah…?" He smiles at me. "I have an idea for some…fun, Minnie." Oooo, I don't know what's in that box, or what he has in mind, but I don't care. I honestly don't. "Oh? What kind of fun?" I question quietly, stretching out on the bed to try and provoke Minho. He returns to my side, setting the box on the side-table and leaning down to kiss me before saying in a rather husky voice, "I'm going to tie you down, Minnie." So _that_ was it. No wonder he had looked at me strangely when Manager-hyung had told us that we would be chained to some sort of wall thing for the Gayo Daejun performance of _Lucifer_. I smile slyly at Minho-ah. "And then what?' I ask, licking my lips. I can see how badly he wants me, but I'm only teasing him. "You'll find out, Jagaiya," he whispers, opening the box and removing what look, to me, like either handcuffs or the chains from the stage that Manager-hyung had shown us.

I stare at him openly. He smiles gently. "Trust me?" he askes, and I nod. There's something in his eyes; I don't know what it is, or why it's there, but I'm curious to find out. I sit up to watch as he moves a few pillows to the head of the bed, and locks the unusable ends of the chains to the metal headboard. I look at him for only a moment before realizing what I should do. Quick as a fox, I scramble to the place in front of where he's standing and pull him into a feirce kiss. A moan escapes him, and I smile into our kiss. The moment we break apart, he pulls my shirt off and has me pushed back against the pillows he piled up only moments ago. Minho-ah straddles my hips, leaving me helpless as our erections brush against one another through our pants as he shakles my wrists to the bed. I start to think that this isn't so bad until he starts kissing me again, passionately, and slowly grinding his hips against mine, making me moan loudly. This alone makes my skinnies unbearably tight, and I can hardly stand it.

Minho-ah's hands go everywhere, his fingers playing lightly over my nipples, over my bellybutton, and ghosting up my sides and making me shudder. He kisses his way down my neck, biting here, licking there, before finally reaching the destination he had in mind. He takes a nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking until it's hard and pink before he bites down suddenly. I shudder again, moaning his name. He takes this as encouragement, moving to repeat the process on the other nipple, all the while lightly brushing his fingertips across my skin to tease me. I writhe beneath him as he bites down again, and I want to scream at him to take me. But he isn't done yet. He strokes me through my pants, and I fall still, breathing hard. "Minhoooo, waedaniiiii," I moan, my eyes closed as I toss my head back in pleasure from his actions. I don't know what his answer is; he has me in a total state of euphoria. And then his hands are everywhere at once again, and it's making it had for me to breathe properly. I jerk against my restraints. Right now, I want nothing more than to strip Minho-ah of his shirt and give him the same torturous pleasure. "Untie me….please," I beg, still completely breathless as his hands explore my skin. "Nope," is the sexy reply to my pleading, and it only makes me want to be on him more. He bites my skin in places no one will see, and then licks the marks he makes. I don't know how much longer I can take this. "Minhooo….it hurts, yeobooooo…..pants…." I plead with him again, hoping that he'll understand. Skinnies and arousal don't mix well, and even though Minho-ah is making me feel wonderful beyond words, I'm in pain down _there_. Minho-ah barely even pauses to consider my words before he quickly strips me of both my pants and my boxers to let me free. He disposes of his own skinnies and shirt at the same time and tosses them aside, the clothing ending up who-cares-where on the floor somewhere.

And now we're both stark naked. Ask me if I care. I don't. I catch a glimpse of his bare skin before he takes my length in his hand and I have to close my eyes again. "Ohhh, gods, yeobooo," I moan, resisting the urge to thrust my hips - trying to stay still. He barely uses his fingertips and hardly touches me at all as he strokes me, making me moan again. I can't take this teasing anymore. "Yeobo….please…..inside…" I can't even form a proper sentence. I really hope my point got across to him. I can't tell, considering how my eyes are closed so frickin' tightly. Then there's something wet, sliding itself around my arousal. Fuuuuck. Minho-ah has me in his mouth. He swirls his tounge around me, sucks, and grazes his teeth on me. I feel like my heart is going to beat through my chest. I moan his name again, begging him to enter me, to take me.

He finally complies and spreads my legs. I can hear him coating his fingers in lube right before he presses a finger agains my entrance and pushes it inside me. It's quickly followed by a second, as he works me slightly so he can fit his own arousal inside of me. I curse silently to myself. I hear him coating his hand again right after he leaves me, and I know what I'm in for. In seconds, he's pushing into me. "You're so _tight_," Minho-ah moans, and I do nothing but wrap my legs around his waist and plead with him to do as he wishes. Minho-ah supports himself on one arm, reaching a hand between us as he starts to thrust into me and search for my sweet spot. He takes my length in his hand again, and I writhe against him, pushing myself back against his thrusting - both for pleasure and depth. My breath hitches in my throat and my eyes fly open as Minho-ah hits me _there_, and my body shudders. I'm see him smile befor he starts attacking me again, sending me so close to the edge I can hardly move. Before I know it, both mine and Minho-ah's stomach, along with my dear lover's hand, are all covered in my seed and there's this wonderful warmth spreading inside of me. Minho-ah extracts himself from me, and I lie there, my breath coming hard and shallow as I try to calm my racing heart. Minho-ah cleans my seed off of both of us before collapsing next to me. He reaches up wearily with one hand and undoes the lock on one of my wrists, and I take care of the other once my hand is free to save him the trouble. Minho-ah seems to be having the same difficulty catching his breath as I do.

After a while, we both stare at the ceiling silently. And then Minho-ah gets up and puts his boxers back on and tosses mine to me. I put them on, still lying on the bed, and watch him rummage around in my dresser for our pyjama pants. After he's tossed those at me to put on and slipped his on as well, he sets our dirty clothes in a pile and climbs back on the bed next to me.

_**Choi Minho's POV**_

I lay back down next to Taemin-ah, gently pulling him into my arms. He snuggles up to me, shivering slightly. _'How can he be cold? It's really warm in here….'_ I think to myself as I roll onto my sid to pull Taemin-ah closer. He buries his face in my neck. "Are you cold, yeobo?" I whisper to him. He answers by pressing himself closer to me. How strange. It doesn't seem cold to me at all. But, it can't hurt to pull up the covers, right? I manage to grab the sheets from the end of the bed with my toes and bring them up enough to pull them over Taemin-ah and myself with the hand my lover wasn't currently laying on. I press my lips to his scalp, gently rubbing his back with one hand. "So warm," he mumbles against my neck, and I close my eyes and sigh into his honey-brown hair.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: OHHHHH, I BET YOU HATE ME, DON'T YOU? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, CLIFFHANGER. WELL, SORT OF. XP**

**ANYWAYS, THIS CHAPTER IS EFFING LONG, SO I'M POSTING IT IN PIECES. MIANHE, CHINGUS. Just trying to keep a nice update rate here. Please don't be mad at me. Review please!**

**Now for parting words from the international shining stars, SHINee~**

**Onew: *blinks* Keybummie, is it okay if I get chicken while we're at the 'mall'?**

**Key: *sighs* Hyung, why the eternal obsession with chicken? But, if you must…**

**Jonghyun: *laughs* Minho was right. I knew what they were up to. Naughty kids…**

**Minho: Is it just me or is warm in here? *looks around***

**Taemin: Sorry, Minho-ah. Should I leave?**


	11. Oddities Pt2 AN

**A/N: PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR SPLITTING THIS CHAPTER UP. I COULDN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER WAY TO DO IT. MIANHE, MIANHE, MIANHE. GOMENASAI. **

**ANYWAYS. Did you all enjoy part one of 'Oddities'? I do hope so. Where that part was mostly 2MIN, this part is going to focus on Onew and Key. I hope you like this part as well. ^^**

**WARNING: Un-betaed, and rated M for mature audiences. I'm sure you've all heard about how Onew wasn't feeling well. ****L So, the smut might be a bit more along the lines of **_**real **_**lovemaking instead of, you know, Key fucking the hell out of Onew on some random hotel bed. And yes, I write my authors notes before I write the actual fiction. *puts on sunglasses* Deal with it. Oh, and there won't be a warning. You read it, it's your own fault. I'm practicing my transitions.**

**DISCLAIMER: In no way do I own any of the people, places, or items mentioned in this fan fiction. My only affiliation with SM Entertainment is having multiple copies of their artists/groups/bands music. If I **_**did**_** own SHINee, there would be a lot less of them working their asses to the bone and more of them being chained up like the Gayo Daejun performance. **

**P.S. ~ Speaking of the Gayo Daejun performance, all of that stuff happened in this fic. I just didn't write about it. So yes, Onew-sshi DOES have his new haircut. Key does not. Because I don't like it. Instead, let's just say that he convinced the stylist noonas to give him back his Ring Ding Dong hair. Tae and Jjong are still in LUCIFER land for their hair, and Minho still has his RDD hair. Jussayin.**


	12. Oddities Pt2

_Last Part Recap:_

_Minho and Taemin execute their plan to kick out their hyungs. Kinky bondage sex ensues with Taemin being chained to his bed and readers possibly lose their mental virginity. Something seems…off about Minho._

_End Recap._

* * *

_**Kim Kibum's POV**_

Yes! A trip to the mall, finally. And Onew-hyung is taking me. Well, according to Minho he is. But whatever. As long as I get to spend time with my dear Onew, then I guess I'm happy. I know, I know, I sound like a hopeless teenager who's in love and all that nonsense, and I guess…well, I guess it's true. I just don't show it. Onew probably thinks I hate him with how cold I've been to him lately. It's just awkward for me to talk to him, I guess. When he trips his way out of the kitchen after Taemin-ah talks to him though, I can't help but smile and run over to catch him so he doesn't fall flat on his face. He gives me a confused look before smiling at me shyly. AHH, HE'S SO CUTE WHEN HE DOES THAT. Sorry. Having a moment.

"Ah….Kibum-sshi…would you like to go to the mall?" he asks quietly. I smile and shake my head. "How silly are you, Hyung?" I say rhetorically, walking over to our little entrance alcove to slip on my shoes. I look behind me, and Onew-hyung is staring after me with a dumfounded expression. I can only sigh and say, "You need shoes to go out, silly." Then he speedwalks after me to get his shoes and both of our coats. I laugh quietly until he gives me his adorable 'puppy-dog' face. Oh, Jinki. You need to stop that. He slips my coat around my shoulders, and I can only go through the door behind Jonghyun, who slipped by us while I was making my shoe comment, and wait in the hallway for Onew-hyung to lock the door behind himself.

_**Lee Jinki's POV**_

Stupid door. Why don't you lock on the first try? I'll never understand why we got the dorm with less space and the screwed up door, but I guess I'll have to deal with it. Once the gods-cursed door is locked properly, I stow the keys in my coat pocket and turn to Kibum-ah. He smiles lightly at me, tilting his head at me in a silent question. I gather what little courage I can, knowing I'm about to do one of the boldest things I've ever dared to try, and silently slip my hand into Kibum-ah's and twine our fingers together. He stares at our hands for a moment, slightly confused, before looking back up at me. Of course, the look on his face makes me feel like I've done something wrong, but a split second later he just…smiles at me. Now I'm confused as hell and when he goes to pull me along, I practically trip over my own feet just to start walking. Ugh. Curse my sangtae. Key-yah catches me without a word though, acting like nothing out of the ordinary just happened. We set off down the hallway to the elevator, hands gingerly twined together.

Because the mall actually happens to be pretty close to the dorm, we quickly agree on walking there despite the cool weather. It's only ten minutes max still haven't let go of each other's hands, and it's a welcome touch of reasurance for me, in case I should end up triping again, because Key-yah can hold me back. Out walk to the mall is, for the most part, uneventful until Key-yah slips and falls on his butt. I bottle up my laughter and help him to his feet, and he dusts the snow off of his skinnies and frowns, muttering something about my sangtae rubbing off on him. We continue on to the mall, where Key-yah proceeds to drag me to every possible clothing store for the next three hours.

At one point, I finally decided that my feet and my headache couldn't take it anymore. I plopped myself on a bench without any warning to Key-yah, and it's a few seconds before he notices that I'm not walking next to him. I lean forward, resting my elbows on my knees, and bury my face in my hands. Key-yah sits next to me quietly, gently putting a hand on my shoulder and asking if I'm alright. "I just…need to take a break," is my mumbled reply. I leave out that I have a headache and feel slightly dizzy. I don't want him to start fretting over me.

"Do you want to stay here while I go get something, Hyung?" Key-yah asks me, and I simply nod in reply. He briefly wraps an arm around my shoulders in a one-armed hug before I feel his presence beside me disappear. I feel bad that I lied to Kibum-ah, but he gets scared when one of us isn't well, especially after what happened to Taemin-ah. Truth is, I feel terrible at the moment.

_**Kim Kibum's POV**_

I reluctantly leave my Hyung where he is and head off to another store that I had been avoiding. Truth be told, there was something I wanted to pick up for him that I couldn't get if he was with me. He's been working harder than all of us combined these days, and I really wanted to get him a gift to show him how much I appriciate the effort he's putting in to our performances. He's doing more and more for us, and it's not fair. Jonghyun is getting leg surgery tomorrow because his ankle still isn't any better (probably because he's been dancing when he isn't supposed to be doing so), so he hasn't been able to do much. Taemin and Minho do their fair share, with Taemin staying late with Onew-hyung to help him though the choreography, and Minho helping me in the dorm wordlessly. And I know that Minho is in a terrible state and scared out of his mind with these nightmares, but….well, never mind.

When I step into the store, I'm greeted by the soft ringing of music. See, I've always noticed the way Onew-hyung looks at this store when he walks by it. I think he has a facination with music boxes. The place is filled with hundreds of them, but there's only one in particular I want to find. Back when our TVXQ Hyungs were still…together, Onew-hyung was thoroughly in love with one of their songs - 'Why Did I Fall In Love With You'. I recently discovered a music box version online, which had been recorded from a music box from this very store. I think Onew-hyung will love it, maybe even treasure it for the rest of his life. I quickly find an employee, expressing what I'm looking for and why. I get told that I'm extremely lucky. I can hardly wonder why before the employee takes me to the back of the store and hands me a beautifully decorated music box and tells me to open it. The gentle lines of 'Doushite' play from it, and I stare at it in awe. The employee tells me that it's the last one they ever made. The store planned on tossing it in the garbage if it didn't sell soon. I tell him that I'll take it, and he rings it up at the register for me and wraps it in tissue paper before putting it in a plain white box. I quietly thank him and leave, hurridly heading out and back towards where I left Onew-hyung. I wonder if I should get some medicine on the way back?

_**Lee Jink's POV**_

Oh good gods, I feel terrible. If I thought I felt bad before, that was nothing. At the moment, I think I'm going to throw up all over the place from nausia, and if my stomach doesn't stop cramping I don't know what I'm going to do. However, not moving and nearly dozing off seem to help quite a bit. Well, it was helping until Key-yah scared the hell out of me by plopping next to me on the bench without any warning at all and made me jump practically three feet into the air. "Mianhe…did I scare you, Onew-hyung?" Key-yah asked quietly, but I only mumbled something and moaned in response, my head falling back to the support of my hands. "Onew-hyung? Are you alright?" Key-yah sounded worried when he spoke, but I wasn't sure. My grip on my senses was a bit fuzzy. I felt his hand on my shoulder, and I think he said something else, but after that, I don't remember anything but fog.

* * *

I don't know if it's minutes or hours later when I open my eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling. And aside from the ceiling, the first thing I notice is that my headache is gone, and I don't feel disgustingly queasy anymore. I sit up, the sheets falling away from me, and cross my legs. Then there's the second thing I notice. I'm not wearing a shirt. Pants, yes. Shirt, no. I glance around for a few moments, taking in the unfamiliar room around me, before my eyes finally settle on Key-yah. He's sitting at a tiny table, reading a book. "Key?" I question softly, and he looks at me for a few minutes before he says anything. "Your shirt got ruined, Onew-hyung. I think you had some bad chicken," he said quietly, carefully marking his page and closing his book and standing to come sit in front of me on the bed. I murmer a quiet 'Oh' and look away from him. That explains why I'm feeling so much more like myself.

Key-yah pulls me from my thoughts with whispered words. "Onew-hyung," he starts, pauses, and continues. "You…look good." His statement takes me by surprise. Sure, we're all fit - well, not as fit as Minho, but that's besides the point - but I never thought I looked _good_. I stare at Key-yah, confused. He returns my gaze for a split second before swiftly closing the distance between us, and all I know is that his perfect lips are against mine and _oh gods why haven't we done this before_. He pushes me so that I'm on my back and he's over me, and after what seems like a span of time that just isn't long enough or eternity, Key-yah pulls away from me - leaving us both breathless. "I mean, _Jinki-hyung_, that you. Look. _Perfect_," he growls. With that kiss and the way he says my name…well, right now all I can say is that these pants are _way_ too tight, and I think I know what to do about it. "Are you suggesting I go shirtless more often?" I ask lowly, toying with the hem of his shirt. "You're a tease," he whispers, and leans down to kiss me and send me into bliss.

_**Kim Kibum's POV**_

_Oh, Jinki, if you only knew the things you do to me. _For a few minutes, I enjoy ravishing Onew's lips before he silently distracts me. His hands are onder my shirt, on my skin, and oh good heavens I think my skin is on fire. This man is going to be the death of me, I swear. I pull away from him for not even a minute, and he has my shirt off and his hands are everywhere again. Onew flips us, so that he's the one kneeling over _me_, and starts tailing hot kisses down my neck. I moan lowly, and he gets encouraged to do _more_ to me. Not that I mind, oh not at all. I let my hands wander over his perfect skin while he kisses and sucks at my skin, nipping at my racing pulse every so often. And, eventually, I find that I'm undoing his belt, pulling it off, and mindlessly trying to unbutton his pants.

That, of course, makes Onew stop for a moment and look at me. He says nothing, but his eyes are asking "Are you sure about this?" I smile up at him and nod, and he gets off the bed to quickly take his pants and boxers off shamelessly. I blush darkly at seeing him, and choose instead to close my eyes and try to relax a little. That idea, of course, goes out the window the moment I feel Onew's gentle hands quietly working at undoing my belt and pants. I start to sit up, but he just pushes me back down by my shoulder and slides my designer jeans off of my legs. I lift my hips to help him, and he smiles appreciatively at me. My boxers are gone next, and I finally realize that we're both stark naked. Onew takes in the sight of me, laid out before him, for a moment before asking me quietly how this will work if we don't have any sort of lube. "Go in my bag," I whisper hoarsly, "theres a little bottle in the front pocket." He fetches it quickly, setting it aside for later use.

For a moment, to me at least, it seems like we've lost the fire we had only minutes ago. I close my eyes again, letting Onew stare all he likes. And he snaps me out of this quiet moment as well - the fact that he's just barely ghosting the tip of a finger down my chest, stomach, and finally along the underside of my length is very, _very_ distracting. I shiver, hissing slightly from the sensation. "_Jinki_," I moan, and his hands are lightly touching me everywhere, lightly massaging in some places, brushing over others, making me moan the whole time. He says nothing, only leaning down to carefully kiss his way down my neck. One would think that, with how he's so clumsy and a bit thicker than the rest of us, that there was no way he could be this gentle and loving. He was most definitely proving that wrong, with the way his hands caressed my skin, the way that even when he bit at my neck it didn't even hurt he was being so gentle.

_**Lee Jinki's POV**_

Eventually, as I kissed and bit lightly at one of Key's hips, I heard him hiss something quietly. I looked up at him, running a finger along the inside of this thigh lightly, and asking softly what he had said. _"Please, _Jinki…" he begged. Just by his voice I knew exactly what he wanted. "Shh, cheonsa…" I whispered to him, reaching for the small bottle I had gotten earlier from Key's bag. Before I could do anything, though, Key's hand wrapped around my wrist and he pulled me down to whisper in my ear. "Jinki…go gently…please…." I kissed him sweetly in response and whispered back. "I would never hurt you…" I opened the bottle and squeezed out enough of the semi-liquid to cover my fingers, and with another gentle kiss to Key's hip, slipped a finger into his entrance and set to work.

A few minutes later, he was gasping and writhing, begging for me to just take him already. I let him beg for a short while before finally giving in and coating my length in lube, positioning myself, and slowly pushing into the man below me. Key froze for split-second, and then relaxed slightly. I gave him just enough time to get used to being filled before I started to move - pulling out of him and then pushing back in slowly. He pleaded for me to move faster though, so I did; I started looking for his sweet spot, too.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I wasn't quite sure how to write this one. I'll make up for it later, promise~!**

Less than ten minutes later we had both made a mess all over the bed and were lying rather in a heap, breathing heavily from exertion and pleasure. It took a while, but I eventually got up, cleaned both of us off, and gently picked Key up and moved him to the other bed so he could rest. He passed out the moment I set him on the clean sheets, too. As I went to pull the soiled sheets off of the other bed, a thought ran across my mind. _"What if I just made things awkward…? What if he thinks I took advantage of him? What if he hates me after this…?" _

_**No One's POV**_

As Jinki silently stripped the bed and set the sheets by the door and set to remaking the bed, Key slowly drifted to sleep. He was in pain, but it was pain caused by pleasure. If he could have anything right now, he would want to be able to stay with Jinki forever. Little did he know that everything was going to be thrown to the wind in the next few hours, for, shortly after Key fell into a deep and dreamless sleep, Jinki collapsed to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: TEEHEE.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. It was really freaking difficult to finish, let me tell you. I'll update again soon though, now that my muse is back.**

**OH. And I'll be skipping a crapload of events to catch up to the Japan debut, possibly.**

**3 Thank you for reading~!**


End file.
